1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of automobile climate control systems, and more particularly, to a system, method, and apparatus for connecting the climate control system to a condenser by coupling a manifold block to a condenser manifold.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Automotive climate control systems are well known in the art. Automobiles typically utilize climate control systems to absorb and dissipate heat from inside the passenger cabin to the outside of the car. In such systems, a manifold block connects the condenser manifold to both the compressor and the expansion valve. The manifold block connects the compressor to the condenser and the condenser to the evaporator, so that refrigerant can flow between them. Refrigerant at high temperature and high pressure in vapor form flows through the pipes from the compressor to the condenser, via the condenser manifold. In the condenser, the high temperature and high pressure refrigerant in vapor form is condensed to form refrigerant in high temperature high pressure liquid form. Then, the liquid is passed through an expansion valve. The valve restricts the flow of the refrigerant, lowering the pressure of the liquid forming low pressure, low temperature liquid. This liquid is then passed through an evaporator, where heat from the passenger cabin is absorbed as the refrigerant liquid evaporates. The resulting low pressure, low temperature refrigerant liquid is connected to the compressor, which pressurizes the refrigerant into high pressure high temperature vapor form, repeating the process.
In such systems, the manifold block may be coupled to the condenser manifold via a clasp that is physically part of the manifold block. When the manifold block is coupled to the condenser, the clasp is typically soldered or brazed to the condenser. However, it is relatively inefficient for the fitting clasp to be a physical molded part of the manifold block, because if the fitting clasp is damaged or bent in any way before being soldered or coupled in any way to the condenser, the entire manifold block may be unusable. Also, the fitting clasp is susceptible to breakage after soldering, because it is only soldered/brazed to the condenser manifold at certain points. In other words, only a portion of the surface of the fitting clasp is soldered/brazed to the condenser manifold. Moreover, traditional fitting clasps are typically much shorter than the length of the manifold block and therefore may break if the manifold block is subjected to a twisting force. If traditional fitting clasps are to be intentionally designed with longer clasps, piece of metal from which the block is extruded or machined from needs to be made larger, thus increasing the overall material and process cost.
Some systems also solder or braze the fitting clasps onto the manifold block. Such systems require a direct connection between the manifold block and the condenser body, allowing flow of fluid between the manifold block and the condenser. This type of system requires an additional solder or braze process to complete the connection between the block and the condenser. In such systems, either the solder or the braze material is typically manually placed onto specific points of the clasps, and then heated up, forming a connection between the clasps and the manifold block, and between the clasps and the condenser manifold. However, such use of solder or braze material can be problematic, because solder or brazing material in ring or paste form, is typically on the manifold block and the condenser manifold, or the clasps; before being heated. Such solder/braze material may be knocked off before heating, or an operator may simply forget to include them. Consequently, the bond between the clasps and the manifold block, or between the clasp and the condenser, is weakened. Furthermore, parts are susceptible to move during soldering or brazing, leading to higher defect rates.
Systems in the art use a manifold block that is formed of a single piece of material. However, if either of an inlet or an outlet aperture in the manifold block is damaged, the entire manifold block must typically be discarded. This is true even if only one aperture or a portion of the manifold block is damaged.